A Victorious Secret Santa
by SehunsBae37
Summary: It's Christmas at the Vega house, and Tori and Trina are hosting to exchange Secret Santas with their friends. Tori however has Jade's name and wonders will the normally harsh girl like her gift. A quick Christmas one-shot.


A Victorious Secret Santa

Victorious

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its Nickelodeon connections

A Victorious Secret Santa

Tori smiled brightly while humming as she moved around the kitchen baking cookies. She was so excited for what was to come later on in the evening. It was Christmas day, her favorite holiday ever! She had already opened her presents with her parents and sister Trina. Her parents had already left for a trip to Las Vegas to spend Christmas together, leaving her and Trina in the house by themselves. There were two presents left under the tree, but they weren't theirs; it was for their Secret Santa.

Just last week Tori had the idea to do a Secret Santa for their group of friends, something that Jade immediately refused to participate in. However due to the unanimous agreement to it, Jade relented if not begrudgingly. Trina participated as well and after drawing names, they set to buying gifts for each other. Trina had surprisingly pulled Robbie's name, causing her to drag her little sister everywhere with her to find him a gift.

"I don't know Robbie like you do. You can help me pick something out for him!" Trina had said. She didn't want to, but she agreed and was happy when Trina found something that she was sure Robbie would love. However Tori had been at a loss for her Secret Santa gift because of whose name she had pulled; it was Jade West. It would be simple to just get her something all black and be done with it, but Tori wanted it to be special and to show Jade that even though she didn't like her, she was her friend. She eventually found a gift that she thought Jade would like, even if she found it to be a bit sappy.

After Tori put the cookies into the oven to bake and set the timer, she moved to the living room and towards the stairs, yelling up them, "Trina!"

"What?!" Trina yelled back.

"Hurry up! The gang will be here soon!"

"I want to make an entrance!"

"No one is going to care what you look like!"

"Robbie will!"

Tori's eyes widened at hearing what her sister had said. Trina cared about what Robbie thought of her and how she looked? Did her older sister like Robbie Shapiro? Calling back up the stairs she said, "Robbie? Trina, do you like Robbie?"

When she didn't get a response Tori grinned a Cheshire cat grin and yelled, "I'm telling him!"

"No!" Trina yelled.

A loud thump sounded, followed by running footsteps and soon Trina appeared on the staircase dressed in a skintight red dress and black heeled boots. Her hair was up in a messy bun and half her eyes makeup was done, a panicked look on her face. Tori laughed at the frazzled state her sister and said, "I'm kidding, I won't tell him. But you should, and I'll even help you."

"But he likes Cat."

"Not anymore. He told me that though he likes Cat, he only likes her as a friend now instead of in a romantic sense. So now is your chance to tell him how you feel."

Trina scowled and asked, "How?"

Walking over to the counter Tori held up a plant and said, "Mistletoe. We'll hang it and before the night is over, you'll get a chance to kiss Robbie underneath the mistletoe. Romantic, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish getting ready." And with that Trina turned around and stomped back up the stairs. Tori chuckled before looking at the presents under the tree, then to the clock on the wall. Just another few hours, and it would soon be time to exchange gifts. She just hoped everything went well this Christmas day.

* * *

A few hours later with the cookies made and punch and finger foods at the ready, Tori was settled in the living room with Trina, André, Cat, Robbie (without Rex for once), Beck, and Jade. Beck and Jade had been the last to show up and place their gifts underneath the tree; that had been about ten minutes ago. Once everyone was settled Tori said, "Merry Christmas, everyone! And thanks for coming."

André smiled and replied, "No problem Tori, and Merry Christmas to you too."

"Yeah, happy holidays!" Cat exclaimed happily, a pair of fluffy Christmas cat ears on her head.

"And Hanukah," Robbie said with a smile.

Beck said 'Merry Christmas' to everyone as well, Jade saying nothing but nodding in response.

Trina stood and said, "If you want anything to eat, it's on the counter. Also, we'll watch a few Christmas movies and then we'll exchange Secret Santa gifts."

Everyone agreed with the plan and sat about talking, eating food, and just genuinely having fun with one another. At one point Tori spotted Robbie standing near the mistletoe she had hung up and tried to get her sister's attention, but Robbie had moved away from it by the time Trina turned towards her. Beck had engaged Andre in a conversation and Cat was telling Jade all about what she had gotten for Christmas, Jade nodding with a small smile on her face. It was no secret Jade had a soft spot for Cat, but then again everyone did.

Before long they had watched a few Christmas movies and sang a few carols before it was time to open presents. André walked over to the tree and said, "I think it's time to open gifts. Let's see who gets the first present."

Reaching underneath the tree he picked up a wrapped present and said, "This gift goes to…Cat."

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed, her usual cheeriness making everyone laugh. She jumped up and ran over to André taking the gift from him and unwrapping it. Her grin grew wider as she held up a penguin onesie with the feet in them and a hood. Holding it to her and said, "I love it! Thank you, Secret Santa!"

Beck chuckled and asked, "Who do you think it was, Cat?"

"I don't know," Cat answered looking around the room at her friends. Turning back to face Beck she asked, "Was it you?"

"Nope."

"Was it Robbie?"

"Sorry Cat," Robbie answered.

"I don't know!"

André laughed and said, "Merry Christmas, Cat."

Cat turned around to André and smiled again, hugging him and saying, "Thank you, André!"

"You're welcome. Now let's get back to it." Letting go of the red haired girl he turned back to the tree and held up another present. "This one is to Trina."

Trina stood and walked over to André, taking the gift from him with a smile. She shook it a bit near her ear before tearing the paper from it. She gasped as she saw what it was, her brown eyes widened in disbelief. Looking up she said, "No way."

Tori smiled and asked, "What is it, _mi hermana_?"

Instead of answering, Trina took the top off of the box in her hand and reached inside, pulling out a brand new Louboutin stiletto heel. Looking around she said, "Whoever got me this, thank you so much! I've always wanted a pair."

Beck smiled and said, "You're welcome, Trina."

"But these had to have been expensive."

"Well when I saw I had your name, I thought in advance of getting something expensive to suit your personality. And don't worry about the price; you don't have to pay me back. Just enjoy them, Trina."

Trina hugged and thanked Beck once more before sitting back down, allowing André to finish passing out Secret Santa gifts. Beck got a gift from Cat (a new leather jacket), André a gift from Robbie (a homemade fleece sweater with singing and glowing musical notes), and Robbie got his gift from Trina; she had gotten him s really nice, if not rather expensive wristwatch along with some mint condition Star Trek figurines. Robbie absolutely loved them and in his thanks to her ended up kissing her on the lips. Everyone around them clapped and cheered, though Jade rolled her eyes at it.

Now all that was left was for Tori and Jade to get their presents, and judging from everyone else they had each other. André picked up one present and said, "Tori, this one if yours."

Tori took it and hesitantly opened it, gently tearing the wrapping paper from it. It wasn't that she didn't want to know what Jade had gotten her, but she also wanted to know if she would be able to dodge or throw it if need be. Once the paper on it was gone, Tori opened up the cardboard box that held her present and reached inside of it. She frowned when she didn't feel anything at first, but her fingers soon grazed across something that felt like a brochure or a card or something. Grabbing it she lifted it out of the box and looked at it, her eyes widening when she saw it.

"Jade, is this for real?" Tori asked.

Jade nodded and answered, "Yeah it is. You get a whole week to do a recording session with P!nk during spring break. I know how much you wanted the opportunity when the competition went on and didn't win."

"You won it?"

"I wasn't really interested in it, but I know you were so…"

Tori smiled at Jade and said softly, "Thank you Jade. This is really nice of you; you're a good friend."

Jade cleared her throat to cover the embarrassment she felt and turned to André, telling him to hand her the present that was obviously for her from Tori. Once she had it she ripped all of the paper from it in one swift motion. Her teal eyes widened when she looked down at what was lying in her hands.

A black leather book was in her hands, silver writing on it saying _Memories with Jade._ Realizing it was a photo album Jade opened it, her eyes roaming over the pictures in it, more and more as she continuously turned the pages. The pictures were some of just her, her and their group of friends, but mostly full of her and Tori together. And she had to admit that in those photos she looked rather happy. Looking up at Tori she asked, "You made this?"

"Well yeah. I wanted to give you something that would be meaningful and show you that I really do consider you as a friend. We may fight a lot, but that doesn't mean that I hate you. You're one of my best friends, Jade," Tori said with a genuine smile on her face.

Jade sat there staring at the girl for a moment before doing something that shocked everybody. Putting the album aside, Jade stood up and walked over to where Tori was sitting. She then bent down and hugged the girl close to her, holding her in a tight embrace. In a low voice she said, "I consider you a friend, too. Thank you Tori."

Tori smiled and returned the hug saying, "You're welcome, Jade."

André, Beck, Robbie, Trina, and Cat all smiled as they looked at the two girls, saying nothing to ruin this moment for them. They knew better than anyone that Tori and Jade had to most up and down relationship trying to be friends, but it seemed like the girls were able to put their differences aside and be real with one another. It was a sight to see and very sweet to witness. After a while the two girls let go and everyone continued on with the get-together, laughing and having fun with each other. And before the night was over, just like Tori said, Trina told Robbie her feelings and he returned them, kissing each other under the mistletoe.

A few hours later everyone was leaving the Vega house with their gifts, bidding everyone 'goodbye' and 'Merry Christmas', Tori walked them out the door and bid them 'goodbye' as well. Beck headed on to his car, Jade following behind him, but she stopped and turned around. Looking at Tori she said, "Thanks again, Tori. It was really thoughtful and I love it."

"You're welcome Jade, and thank you too. You really are nice, though you don't want anyone to know it," Tori said. She stepped out and gave Jade another hug before waving as she left and headed back inside.

Closing the door she locked up and sat on the couch next to Trina. Leaning her head over onto her sister's shoulder she said, "Today was a great Christmas day."

Trina hummed in agreement and replied, "It sure was, and I don't think I'll forget it ever. I got to spend it with our friends, my crush and now boyfriend, and my favorite, lovable little sister."

Tori smiled and hugged Trina saying, "Merry Christmas, sis."

"Merry Christmas, Tori," Trina replied with her own smile and hugged her little sister in return. The two of them sat there on the couch talking for a while before falling asleep against each other, just like they used to when they were kids. And when their parents returned later on that night from their trip to Las Vegas, that was how they found them. They smiled at the sight of their daughters sleeping against each other this Christmas, just like they had Christmases ago. Yes, it was a very Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
